Smoke On The Water
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt is a closet smoker, and Dave finds his kink.


**_Writen for the prompt Glee_Kink_Meme:_**

_**I blame this entirely on this picture on tumblr from a magazine spread in the 70s. Someone said it looked like Kurt and Santana and now I can't unsee it. **_

_**I want smoking!Kurt. Maybe he does it casually/socially, maybe he does it as a post-sex event, I don't know. All I want is his boyfriend/fuck buddy watching him smoking and enraptured by how something so bad for you could look so sexy. How hot it is to see Kurt's lips drawing on the cigarette, on watching it roll in his fingers, on watching him exhale.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Dave followed Kurt after he'd stormed out of class when the teacher had completely ignored the teasing half the class was doing. Dave felt horrible that he'd only stood up for Kurt AFTER he'd left. But now he was following the boy, still undetected, into the old girls locker room. Nobody used this locker room because the new one had been built, and this one didn't have hot water. Dave his around the corner, so that Kurt wouldn't think he had totally stalked him, but then he smelt it. Cigarette smoke. Dave whipped around the corner to see Kurt taking a long drag off the white and tan stick. He knows he should do something, rip it out of his hands, tell him how bad it was for him. But he couldn't. Kurt saw him, locked eyes with him, and took another drag. Holding the toxic smoke in for a few moments, then puffing out small rings of smoke. And Dave couldn't help but think of what else the boys talented lips might be able to do. He stepped closer to the smaller boy, still holding his gaze,<p>

"You smoke?" Great, no comforting words, no sympathy, just you smoke? SMOOTH.

"Only when I'm upset. Helps me calm down." The smaller boy shrugged, and took another drag. Dave watched his pink lips wrap around the butt of the cig, and remembered how his lips had tasted that day when he'd kissed him, like strawberries. Not like cigarettes.

"Since when?"

"Picked it up at Dalton." Oh, right. He'd gone there for a while. But why would he be upset there? Didn't he have Mr. Perfect-I-Have-A-Lot-Of-Money-And-Can-Buy-You-Those-Fancy-Clothes-You-Like? What would he have to be upset about there?

"But, wasn't that school like perfect or something? And you had that boyfriend? Why would you be upset there?" Kurt got up and flushed the butt of the cigarette down the toilet and returned to sitting in front of Dave,

"Yes, Dalton was great. And I did have Blaine, for a while." Kurt lit up another smoke, and put it to his lips. Dave felt his cock twitch from just watching the boy suck the poison into his body. "I walked into his dorm, and found him sucking some other guy off. I ran back to my room and was crying hard into my pillow when my room mate, Jeff, came in and I told him everything. He pulled out a carton and told me that he smoked when -and only when- he was upset. I picked up the habit, and haven't thought twice about it." He puffed three more smoke rings, and Dave prayed that his pants were tight enough to not give him away, but no suck luck. "Dave?"

"Hmn?"

"You're hard."

"Yeah."

"Want me to fix it?" Kurt looked at him with a sultry smile and flicked his cigarette down and smushed it out.

"Really?"

"Yep." Kurt licked his lips and got on his knees in front of the older boy, fingering Daves belt buckle and looking up, waiting for permission. When Dave nodded he unhooked his belt and undid his jeans, pushing them, and Daves boxers to the ground, freeing his HUGE, red, extremely hard, cock. Kurt licked from the base to the tip, circling around Daves head. He dipped into the slit a few times, lapping up precum that had settled in there. Dave moaned and Kurt smirked. "Wanna fuck my face?" Daves eyes widened at the language coming out of Kurts pretty mouth, then wondered if the boy was serious. He'd tried to get a few of the cheerios to do it, when they'd try to suck him off, to get it done faster. But it seemed having a nine inch cock shoved down your throat wasn't very appealing to most people.

"Seriously?" Dave asked, already breathless.

"Yeah."

"But, You-Wont you like-gag?" Kurt laughed at this, and Daves cock twitched from the hot air hitting it,

"I don't have a gag reflex, David." Daves eyes widened, and he wrapped his hand in Kurts hair. Kurt placed his mouth around Daves head and hummed. Dave thrust into Kurts mouth and the smaller boy swallowed him whole. Kurt moaned as Dave continued to thrust in and out of his mouth, Kurt reached down and started palming himself through his jeans. Dave groaned a few times, then once loudly and was coming down Kurts throat. Kurt was swallowing it all eagerly but some still slipped out of his mouth and down his chin. Dave pulled out and slid to the floor. Seeing the cum -his cum- on Kurts chin he smiled, and wiped it up with his thumb and held it up to the smaller boys mouth, Kurt licked at it like a kitten and smiled. "So, I take it you have a smoking kink?" Dave smiled and laughed,

"I guess so."


End file.
